Space Marines: Operation Alpha
by Laengruk213100
Summary: It all started as an easy search and rescue mission. It then turned dangerous. Sometimes you got to know more behind a message because there is more beyond it then just a cry for help.
1. Prologue

**Here is a little story that I will work on once I'm done with the others. This takes place somewhere in the future and technology has advanced. Gumball, now an adult, joined a special army along with Darwin and Tobias. They were sent to explore a ship somewhere in space that sent a distress signal. Only did they now the boys would discover something more behind the call.**

"Gumball, run for your life! Save yourself" shouted Darwin, who was being dragged into the darkness by the alien creatures.

"No, I won't leave you." shouted Gumball seeing he would lose his brother to those ugly vermin.

"It's okay dude. Send help." shouted Tobias. He was also being dragged by those creatures also.

"Okay. I'll get help for you. I promise." As Gumball said that, his brother and friend were finally dragged into the deep darkness screaming. They would probably never be seen again.

Gumball's communication com goes off. He answers it revealing the soldiers was from the Galactic Republic.

"Whatever you do kid, keep your head down. I'm coming in with a ship to shred these bastards." The cat looks out the window to see incoming ship firing it's laser. He ducks as the lasers goes through the glass of the damaged ship. It hits the creatures frying them and saving Gumball on that floor.

"You are clear to leave the ship Gumball. Get on this carrier." A creature suddenly jumps at the ship. The creature breaks the window of the pilot's location leaving a weak point. Grabbing the pilot, it's tail lunges at the pilot's chest. It went through him like a knife. Blood squirts out of the now deceased pilot. The creature let's go of the pilot and jumps the ship. The flying vehicle spins out of control until finally it crashes onto the surface of the damaged battleship.

"Gumball, get to the evacuation point. I see multiple hostiles moving in to hunt you." Gumball runs quickly to it ignoring the screeching coming from the creatures. He could hear them through the vents and on the ground. Even though he was scare, he decides to keep on running to get away from those vile aliens. On the horizon, he saw the opened door he use to get on this ship. Suddenly, filled with hope and tears, the blue cat trips. Now in a hurry, he keeps on leaping to the tube. In a matter of seconds, he made it. _Yes! _Gumball thought in his mind. He closes the door before any of those vermin would get in.

"Are you okay kid?" Gumball answers his question with some gasps from the short chase.

"I'm fine Captain Rex." He responded trying to catch his breath. A loud explosion rumbles through the tube.

"Kid, you need to get out. The hit to that ship you were on has done a final blow to it. Recommend you get in the Marine's Battleship. You're much safer there." With the last of energy, a dash to the door happens. When halfway, the door opens. Captain Rex saw him heading his direction.

"Your almost there Gumball." A second explosion is heard. It shook the tube once again. Gumball was going to be safe when he gets over the last inch. But another explosion happens and it causes a chain reaction. Eventually, the ship breaks apart. The mark it leaves is an exposed tube with one of it doors gone. The vacuum of space sucks Gumball towards it. Captain Rex on the other hand prevents this by grabbing on to him.

"Hold on. Don't let go." A man behind the captain hits him in the back. The result was him losing his grip. He now watches as the young blue cat gets suck into the cold empty space.

"Gumball!" Rex shouted.

24 hours earlier

Everyone was sitting at a meeting of something important. It turned out to be about a distress call that came from a UTN battleship that went missing years ago. The UTN had it own space division. That is until the Allied Toa States took control after it's former government fell. The mission was to find out what happened and find any survivors. The operation would be a joint mission with the American ATS and Galactic Republic.

"All right. Today gentleman we received a message from a battleship that went missing in deep space years ago. Here it is." The General turns on the message revealing a Communication Officer making a final message.

"Someone help us. If anyone finds this, send help immediately. It all started going good until it happened. These things swarmed us. Overrun us. Surrounded us. These creatures killed everyone on sight. I fear I may be the last survivor. I think. If anyone is hearing this, make sure you are prepare to kill these things. Make sure you burn them good. Make sure-" the creature he mentioned comes lunging at him and claws him. His blood shrieking scream was heard through the audio.

"As you may know, Matau use this ship to conduct experiments with rare specimen he found. Although from the looks of this message, it looks like everything went wrong. Now we are currently on an operation to go in and find any survivors on board. If it fails, we'll abort it. This is to be a joint operation. We'll also be working alongside the British and the Russians. Who will be leading them is SAS Captain Frank Watterson and Vladimir Stalin. Leading the American ATS here is General Matau. Finally, the captain leading the Galactic Republic is Captain Rex. You are to report to your battle stations with the Space Marines and other troops. Oorah?" No one answers meaning everyone got the order.

Somewhere else, the Space Marines were ready to proceed with the mission. Three of them were known as Gumball, Darwin, and Tobias. Gumball and Darwin were saying goodbye to their mom and dad. Tobias was getting his money he got from a bet. The trio then moved in to their assigned positions to prep for the breach. Matau and Captain Rex came in to greet the troops on the mission. One of the clones asked Matau a question.

"Where is General Skywalker?" the clone questioned.

"He got other things to get to. For now I'm leading the mission along with General Matau here. Now before we go, let's make sure everyone is here to be accounted. Big eye?"

"Present!" he shouts.

"Killshot?" Rex asks.

"Here and ready to shred!" Rex goes through the rest of your clone troopers. Then it was the ATS soldiers. Last one was the Space Marines. He asked all the troops who were present until it was down to 4 of them.

"Lieutenant Sterling?" Rex asked

"Present and ready to go captain." That is when he decided to call out the last three who were just rookies.

"Gumball, Darwin, and Tobias?" No shouts were heard. "I said Gumball, Darwin, and Tobias!" this time the three shouted that they were present. The late shout out disappointed the captain. Everybody goes through the tube then before finally reaching the UTN Battleship doors.

"Clink, get it open." The clone uses a fuse to cut around the lines of the door. Before long, he was done. The door is kicked open by the captain. The teams burst in with their guns looking every direction. It was clear.

"Everything is clear. No hostiles here." Rex tells everyone to gather to listen to the general's plan.

"Okay, looks like everything is clear for now. The British and the Russians will send in their troops as reinforcement if we need it. We'll split up into teams. The ATS is obliviously with me. Captain Rex will take the clone troopers. Lieutenant, you lead your marines from hear on out. We'll meet back here if possible. This ship has enough sectors to fit in 10,000 people. Remember our mission. Find any survivors. The ATS will sweep the top deck. The rest of you will take the other sectors." The Space Marines ended up getting the bottom sectors. This was a disappointment for them because the clones got the middle.

**Captain Rex P.O.V.**

I still can't believe I got stuck with these clones. The shinies were mostly not experienced. They could end up killing someone. Meanwhile I am stuck with two experienced troopers, Big Eye and Killshot. Big Eye was known for sniping at his enemies in the head. Never missed a headshot. Killshot loves shredding his preys with his trusty machine gun. Hope he gets wounded someday.

"Hey Captain!" Big Eye asked.

"Yes Big Eye?" I questioned much to me trying to get the mission done with peace and quiet.

"I always wonder how Matau is an ally to the Republic." I didn't want to tell him the long way so I made the story a little bit shorter.

"Well It all started when the UTN form. Then after some issues, the UTN-Republic war began. They ended up the victor. So we had to change some rules so he can marry a Jedi. They ended up having six kids with two of them being a boy and a girl both being twins." After stating the story, he understood. "_Good, no more distractions"_. I thought. When I thought we had no more interruptions, it happened. A clone heard a hissing sound coming from somewhere.

"Are you sure this ship is crawling with the creatures you said to us" the rookie said fearfully.

"It's probably just the pipes. We need to keep moving. No dilly dallying." The patrolling resume afterward. In my mind, I wonder if the kid was right. Maybe something is following us. Stalking us. But we can't be sure for now. I put it aside in the back of my head as we move in to the inner darkness.

**Gumball P.O.V.**

I was scared. Probably getting attacked in the darkness is a terrible way to die. Including Darwin. Well, except for Tobias. He's acting like he's super brave or something. I'm pretty sure he is acting it up. We were still patrolling to the halls of this empty so called ship until we discover a lab full of weird specimen when a private in our team opens a door that leads to it. We looked around searching for any scientists, but didn't find any. Although Tobias manage to find a weird scorpion like thing in a tube.

"This thing looks weird and strange. This is what I like!. I have to bring this home with me." Tobias said excitedly. This causes the lieutenant to step in.

"Oh no you don't. If this thing breaks out, it would possibly infect the marines. If you dare bring it with us and this happens, it's on you." Tobias, after hearing this, puts the jar back. Good. We don't want any problems on this mission to save the people on board.

**Matau P.O.V.**

The men and I got to the top deck. Everything seems to be clear. We looked around to see there was blood scattered everywhere. They were on the ceiling, floor, and even the computers.

"Sir, I found something." I came to check on what he found. It turns out to be the person from the message.

"Look likes it that officer from the message. You think there is other survivors here?" he questions.

"I think so. Look for the captain or someone who is still here. We got to be sure-" A person comes out of nowhere and whacks one of my men. When he did that, he began swinging at the other troops who were with me.

"What's wrong with this guy?" A soldier asked as he tries to dodge the swings.

"This guy's crazy!" one man shouted out loud.

"Should we shoot him sir?" Our mission was to save any survivors. We had to put this guy down without the use of our weapons.

"No. Knock him out or something." A sergeant hearing me butts the person with the butt of his weapon. The body falls down to the blood covered floor. At least he stopped attacking. We put him near a computer to check if he was still okay. Then in a surprise, he regains consciousness.

"We got to get out of here. They killed everyone. People are dying, screaming, bleeding, whatever. Those things are going to kill us." The men hold him to the floor tight to make sure he doesn't go loose. I talk to him to find out what he was talking about.

"Calm down. What are you talking about? Who's they?" He grabs hold of me with his hands bringing me closer to hear the words.

"Don't you hear them. They're everywhere even in the vents. They can smell you right now." The sergeant manage to get him to lose his grip over me. I am puzzle on what happen. Could an experiment from the lab have possibly gotten out. It might explain the blood. The lights turns off for a second in a flash. The second time it takes out the power in here. We were in darkness. We remained safe knowing nothing else would come. A hiss goes through the ceiling. I thought it was pipes. We all thought of it. Or it was something else hiding. Watching us.


	2. Creatures Lurking in the Shadows

**This is another chapter for Space Marines. But first, I want to share with you that I got this idea for the story from the upcoming Alien: Colonial Marines. I also planning on adding ideas from Dead Space so you might expect Necromorphs or not if I decide they should be in this story.**

The lights turned back on. Everyone looked around. They notice one of their troops were missing.

"They're coming! We need to get out of here! Every man for themselves!" The captain pushes one of the troops of him making a run for it in panic. He looks both ways. After he checked everything is clear, he turns to run through the right corridor, but that is when fate catches him. A mysterious creature lunges at him and begins shredding him to pieces. His shrieking was heard by the team. A bloody one. In a matter of seconds, it stops. The creature leaves to go somewhere else.

"General, what the hell was that?!" Matau turns to tell his squad on what just happened.

"That was a Xenomorph. We found them on a journey. Thought it would be safe to take one back. It wasn't. At least 120 people were killed on its rampage through the ship. Luckily, the UTN put it down. Or at least we thought we did." The squad stood shocked on what they have just heard. One of the troopers was very frighten and is breaking down.

"This is crazy. You're crazy. I have to get to out of here." Matau told the squad to restrain him. He then reminds everyone that they needed to complete the mission. A couple of them agreed. The others didn't. To make peace, they split up the group. The ones with the general were to go down to the lab. The second team would be sent to find out if any survivors were on the ship. It took a couple of hours until they have finally reached the lab. By then, the men became tire of walking. Matau decides to give the squad a break while he would explore the insides of the laboratory. Once he did the memories came flooding back into his mind. It was only years ago when the US and the UTN government came to an agreement to send the ship out into space. The purpose of it was to find anything on the journey to search for new lifeforms. There were two things they founded. A strange marker with strange symbols and a Xenomorph. He walks steadily through the lab making sure no creature was loose. With luck, nothing was spotted in sight, but one thing he did notice was that the creatures who lay eggs were gone. Then _Beep._ His radar picks up some dots. Possibly friendly. Gumball and the others were sent there. Matau activates his earphone in order to respond.

"This is General Matau. Respond Charlie Niner." No answer. Static is the only noise.

"I said respond Charlie Niner." This time the call was picked up by the Lieutenant.

"Charlie Niner is here. Want anything sir?" Sterling said.

"What is your status?" Matau stated.

"We are outside of the lab. This science center is very big. What's the budget for this area?" The general responds back to Sterling with some annoyance.

"Talk about budget later. Have you found any survivors yet?" He is told no, but the marines promise to keep an eye out much to the general's dismay because Gumball and Darwin still act a little bit like a bunch of kids. What he means by is that they goof off and get off task when they are suppose to be paying attention. The group left the science center to see they have found a suburb. Their appearance were rusty. Patches of dirt covered the buildings. They were also in need of repair as it looks like it was abandoned.

"Whoa. Be careful boys. We're in the boogeyman's closet." A corporal in their squad said. The Lieutenant splits everyone up. Their job now was to find any civilians. Everyone looked around to find anyone, but only found what was left behind. Bedrooms were a messed, filled with what was left for leftover clothing. The kitchen gave bad odor of some sort. Nobody wanted to find out what is really was. Living rooms were empty. Only filled with stained walls and broken ceiling. Bathrooms were same thing as the kitchen. One marine wonders what died in it. Well he was about to get his answer as a strange creature peaks out from the toilet and jumps onto him. It's screech filled the suburb. The soldier screams attempting to get it off him. Once he does, he falls into a hole. With luck the marines regroup on his position.

"Dude are you okay?" Gumball asked the man in the hole. "Yeah I'm fine. I think I fell into... a basement. I think?" Gumball and Darwin went in to assist him. The three find they're not in some ordinary basement, but some kind of weapon room filled with all sorts of weapons. Assault rifles, RPGs, grenades, machine guns, rifles, and bombs. Why would a person need a weapons room. Either to cause terrorism throughout the ship or something else was happening.

"My god. Fixed AK-47s, M4 rifles, M-16s. These guys were ready for World War 3 to happen." The private said. Gumball on the mean time discovered a TV with a video already in it. He turns on the TV. Maybe it could describe why these guys were armed.

"If you are hearing this, I'm afraid there isn't much time left. A year ago, an event happen that will forever live in infamy for the American UTN. An experiment from the labs got loose. Next thing you know, everything was brought to hell. Pretty soon more came after they have reproduce in their hive. I don't even know where it is. I wish I could have found it sooner. Then we shouldn't have face this terrible disaster. Citizens ran. Only a few survived. Fathers and sons teared apart piece by piece, Mothers and their young were murdered outside their homes. The children...I can't even describe their corpse...it was...surreal. I hope that upon finding this, you have found the weapons room. These are placed just in case they come find you. Here's a tip. They can't see you. They can't hear you, but they can smell you. This is Major Donner signing off. Wish you farewell." The tape cuts to static.

"Well that answered our question."

Matau was in the lab looking at the creatures he had took. He looked at every testing tube only to find out one is broken. It looked like the creature broke through.

"That is not good." A bloody shriek occurs. Matau looks around. Nothing. Nothing can be seen. That is when Matau turns around again seeing the escape experiment came rushing at him and jumps onto him. It was his bio organic experiment done on a creature Mata Nui has seen when he landed on Bara Magna. Still can't believe a bunch of beetles made him come alive since he was just in the mask when the dreaded Makuta took over his body. Another thing he couldn't believe was that his beetle companion turned into a shield magically. The creature right on top of him right now is an engineered Vorox. A giant scorpion robot that lives in the desert. Most of them were controlled by Malum, a banished gladiator or glatorian as they are called on Bara Magna. It's tail raises at him and strikes, but Matau's head evades it. He grabs it's tail then that's when the creature flips him on the table. The Vorox attempts to kill him from there on until Matau kicks it to the ground. Now lying there, he jumps and stomps it. For the finale, he attempts to use it's tail to kill it, but it's resisting. Using as much force he has, he finally gets the tail through it's chest and it dies there.

"Man that was hard. I went from a bio organic Toa of Air to a human for this?!" He exclaimed. Matau walks away trying to regain his mind from that experience. This is the point when he finds out there was another experiment loose as he saw a jar broken. He found this specimen deep in Spherus Magna. When it reaches it's drone stage, that is when things gets ugly. A growl is heard up close like it's behind him. Matau slowly peeks behind him. Upon it he is attacked by his experiment in it's drone stage. His screams filled the hallways.

In the basement, Gumball and the Space Marines gathered up all the weapons they can carry to bring it back to their battleship. The team were alerted by Matau's scream.

"Space Marines, let's get over there." Sterling commanded his troops. The team rushed over there as fast as they could. They searched every where inside the center to find him. No trace of him is left except some kind of drool and the Vorox lying there on the floor. A private examines it. It turns out it didn't belong to anything human. That means something else is hunting them as of now. The private denies it. Then his decision changes as drool was now dripping on him. He looks up to see a black creature growling at him. It's tail sinks deep into his chest. With pain, he screams.

"Make it let go! Make it let go!" Every marine opened fire on it causing it to retreat with it's new snack. Luckily it had some damages done to it.

"What the hell was that?" A corporal shouted. "Easy. One of Matau's loose experiment. Let's hope the gunfire didn't attract any attention." A private tells him not to jinx us. Nothing happened. The team were relieved when the jinx at that point started working. Turns out those creatures were hiding in the abandoned suburb waiting for someone to make a noise in order for them to attack. Swarms of drones rushes in to the lab preparing to kill the heroes. The Space Marines fired their guns hoping it would stop them. Many drones were killed. Others kept coming. It didn't take long till the creatures finally got some privates and killed them by claw. A couple more were killed by tail. Couple by tail through chest and others by decapitation. Not a pretty sight to see.

"There's too many of them!" One drone comes up to the corporal. The corporal screams before he is clawed by it. Only thing left on him was a claw mark that is shown on his neck and a part of his face.

"Only one thing to do now. This is the part when we separate. Good luck to you boys." He activates his grenade, placing it on his chest. As the creature swarm in on him, the three boys tries to make a run for it. The impact of the explosion causes the floor to fall apart. One victim that falls through it was none other than Gumball. Darwin and Tobias were left to fend for themselves. The center burst into flames as the chemicals reacted to the grenade explosion. It crumbles to the ground. Glass shattered in and out the building. Parts of the building crumbled into the hole leaving no trace of it existence to be seen by anyone else. Surely Sterling couldn't have survive that neither could have Gumball. Or so they think.

50 ft in the hole, Gumball wakes up to find himself still alive with scratches. He gets up from what's left of the science center. He looks around him seeing nothing but pitch black surrounding him. Good thing he has his flashlight. He turns it on to see it was more than just an environment filled with darkness. It was filled with structure. Used structure. This is something a civilian would do to take refuge. Gumball decided to walk further whether it means life or death. It's much better than standing around waiting for someone or something to strike. Who knows what awaits him in the darkness?

Now back with the clones who were somewhat still wandering around the halls of deep darkness. A shiny was basically getting worried if they were being followed. Rex dismissed it again as the pipes. The clones were getting tired of walking around. Most fatigued. Rex was now being met with annoyance by the groaning clones. If they groan even more, he would lose it and possibly go crazy. He was save by a mysterious door. _'Finally!' _He said in his mind.

"Alright, let's bust in." The clones kicks the door open and gets into the room. Nothing was there except a few research papers. Rex reads them finding out about the drones. The clones inspect the room to see if anyone was in there. No one was obliviously in it. Who would invade a huge research room? A young clone is met with a growled. He searches for the noise around him, but finds nothing. The only thing he could search is basically the floor or ceiling. Since they were on the floor already, he flashes a spot of light attached to his weapon to see the ceiling. He is surprised to see a creature was exactly there. More of them were even there with it.

"Holy-" He is swarmed, jumped, and starts being torn apart by them. The clones seeing the scene happened starts firing their weapons at them. Finishing them up, the ones on the ceiling begins waking up. There was about probably 50 of them. Seeing there was no other choice to save enough troopers, Rex calls out a retreat. The group ran out the room with the drones in pursuit. The clones starts putting suppressive fire on them as they are running. They quickly run as fast as their legs can take them. Where would they go next? They didn't know until they see another turn. The clones took it and saw a big door. Everyone ran through it in a hurry to lose those dang vermin. It hurt as they busted through the door using their shoulder to bust in, although it was for a good cause and they finally close the door with shelves left near them. Now those things could never get in.

"That solves that problem. One thing that occurred to me now we have entered the room. How do we get out?" Killshot asked wondering how they have gotten themselves into this room with no current exits present as of now.

"We'll solve that. I'm the captain for a reason. Move it." The group follows the captain as he continues further in order to find the way out of the place. Everyone hope he knew what he was doing.

Now let's get back to Gumball. He has finally reached a stopping point: a gate. Since it was locked, he climbs over it. On the new side he was on, he finds himself inside a refuge of citizens. Wasn't a pretty sight, but he was here to rescue any survivors left on this ship. Suddenly, he meets the butt end of a gun. After getting knocked to the ground, the man asked him what was his business.

"I'm here to rescue survivors. Given orders from the government." The man lifts him up from the ground and apologizes.

"Now let's show you around this station. Name's Simon by the way. Ghost's my nickname. You can also call me that."

**And this is where we come to a stop. It has been a while since I updated this story. Hope you enjoy this. Also, I got this idea when I watched "The Knights". I got this idea of what would happen if Darwin met the girl of his dreams and wanted to date her. Apparently this will by my first introduction of Matau's twin daughter. And guess what? It's goes like that episode. Although not sure if I should make it. Also, I managed to make it through the first week of High School. So far got some easy homework one of them reading a short story by Monday. Anyway that's about it and one more thing before I make a sign off. My story I am basing on the first Call of Duty game is still in production. Progress is still at 0. Will start soon on it and also the still unnamed Medal of Honor based story.**


End file.
